Toute une histoire
by MioneD14
Summary: Elle l'a aimé, tellement. Mais maintenant c'est terminé. Elle va se concentrer sur ses amis et sur ce qu'elle doit faire avec eux. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait...En réalité cela va être bien plus compliqué que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Cela va être toute une histoire! Reprise d'une fiction jamais achevée (du même titre).
1. Chapitre 1 - Je te hais

**Chapitre 1 : Je te hais**

J'ai toujours aimé l'air frais, c'est grâce à mon père d'ailleurs. Avant même que je ne sache marcher il m'emmener dans ses longues promenades. Il pouvait passer des heures à marcher dans les longues allées des parcs, à regarder les fleurs ou encore les écureuils. A peine étais-je assez âgée pour marcher et tenir une raquette, qu'il m'emmenait déjà disputer de féroces parties de tennis.

Après être sortie de Hyde Park Corner Underground, je pénétrais dans l'immense par cet déambulais dans sur les sentiers, peu pressée d'arriver à destination.

Hyde Park.  
J'y suis.

Je me laissais portée par le bruit de l'eau, des oiseaux et des conversations indistinctes des promeneurs.  
Mais, à mon plus grand malheur j'arrivais bien trop vite à destination. Les terrains étaient en vue, encore assez loin pour que j'ai le temps de me reprendre. Tandis que je marchais dans leur direction, j'essuyais mes larmes. Elles n'avaient cessé de couler depuis le jour où j'avaiq quitté ce petit café moldu, logé dans un petit immeuble en bord de Tamise. On s'y était réfugié, pour fuir la pluie qui menaçait de nous noyer. Oui, quand il y avait encore un nous. Ce nous qui nous avait permis de rester heureux, et insouciants pendant au moins un été.  
Mais la rentrée avait pointé le bout de son nez, et il avait pris peur. Il n'avait rien voulu entendre. Je savais que nous aurions pu être unis, que nous aurions pu être plus fort que n'importe qui, que rien ne nous aurait arrêté.  
Mais maintenant, je le hais, encore plus qu'avant, plus que lorsqu'il me traitait de Sang de bourbe tous les quarts d'heures. Il m'a brisé le cœur. Mais ce qui me fait le plus mal c'est de savoir que je ne peux parler à personne. Qui me croirait ? Je suis sortie avec mon pire ennemi, pire ennemi qui était prêt à changer. Qui croirait cela ? Qui pourrait croire une telle absurdité ? Personne. Et maintenant je me trouvais seule face à mon chagrin. Chagrin qui me dévorait de l'intérieur. Mais personne ne me croirait alors je me tais.

\- Hermione!

La voix de Ginny me sorti de mes pensées. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais éloignée de mes amis les plus proches. J'avais voulu garder secrète une relation qui n'aurait pas dû l'être. Mais j'avais eu tellement peur, peur que tout le monde me juge, que personne ne me comprenne.

Je levais la tête vers mes amis. Je les aimais plus que tout au monde, eux me comprenaient toujours quoi qu'il arrive. Mais ça, même pour eux c'était bien trop énorme.  
Tout s'était bien passe cet été, cela changé de la pénible année scolaire dont nous venions à peine de sortir. Puis, il est sorti de nul part. Il avait besoin d'un endroit pour vivre pour l'été, le Manoir étant envahi par des Mangemorts. Il a gâché mon été. Du moins, le début et puis, au fil des jours la vie est devenue plus belle, le soleil plus brillant mais il a fini par me dire ces trois mots... Ceux qui me font toujours aussi mal...

"Sang de bourbe !"

Les larmes me montent de nouveau au yeux, rien qu'à la pensée de cette terrible scène.

\- Hermione ! Tu viens ? On va essayer de mettre une raclette à Harry et à Ron !

Heureusement que j'avais toujours mes meilleurs amis… Que ferais-je sans eux ?

\- Ha ha ! On ne dit pas la « raclette » Ginny ! On dit la « raclée » !

\- Oui bon, bon, d'accord. On commence ou on reste ici à papoter ?

Je posais mon sac, sorti ma raquette me promis de ne plus penser à lui. Il n'allait pas ruiner mon année, ça, c'était hors de question.

* * *

 **2 semaines plus tard :**

\- Hermione dépêche-toi on va rater le train!

\- J'arrive !

En à peine quelques mètres j'avais écrasé tout un tas de pieds. Les gens me regardaient comme si j'étais folle. J'imaginais déjà ce qu'ils devaient se dire : « Mais qui est cette folle qui court comme ça ? Qui possède encore des malles aussi vieilles ? »

Alors que je parvenais finalement à me hisser dans le Poudlard Express j'entendis un rire aïgu.

\- Pousse toi sang de Bourbe!

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Parkinson. C'est fou ce que tu m'avais manqué…

Elle me laça un regard tellement noir que je crus qu'elle allait se mettre à hurler et à essayer de me jeter des sorts. Mais à mon plus grand regret, enfin en réalité je sais bien mieux me battre qu'elle, elle ne le fit pas.  
Du coin de l'œil je vis Blaise Zabini sourire légèrement. Je ne m'attardais pas plus longtemps sur le groupe de Serpentards. J'aurais pu faire une rencontre déplaisante.

Je m'éloignais des verts et argents et rejoignis le wagon où s'étaient déjà installés Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neuville. Après avoir discuté pendant une petite heure, mes compagnons s'endormirent les uns après les autres. Harry fut le dernier et il m'adressa un regard plein d'amour. Rempli de cet amour fraternel qui nous liait Ron lui et moi.

Je n'avais jamais eu de frères et sœurs biologiques mais Harry et Ron me paraissait être le meilleur exemple d'une fratrie. En réalité, je disais que je n'avais jamais eu de frères et sœurs mais je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

Non seulement j'avais souffert le martyr à la fin de cet été, mais il avait été l'été de toutes les révélations. Alors que je pensais passer un été tranquille, tout simple sans prise de tête, mes parents m'avaient appris que j'avais été adoptée. J'avais été déposée alors à peine âgée de quelques jours, dans un orphelinat moldu loin de tout. Personne ne connaissait l'identité de mes parents biologiques. Après tout peut-être étaient-ils des sorciers ? Peut-être n'avais-je jamais eu de sang moldu coulant dans mes veines, sang qui m'avait fait tant souffrir mais dont j'étais si fière.

Le hurlement strident du signal du Poudlard Express me réveilla en sursaut. Toujours un peu dans le brouillard je regardais mes amis. Ils étaient tous vêtus de leurs robes de sorciers et prêts à sortir de notre compartiment. Tandis qu'ils sortaient les uns après les autres, j'enfilais rapidement ma robe et en profitais pour, d'un coup de baguette, récupérer toutes mes affaires qui traînaient de ça et de là.

En sortant du train je respirais avec plaisir l'air frais et pur de Poudlard. Pour le moment je n'avais fait aucune rencontre désagréable. Et espérais que je n'en ferais aucune d'ici le lendemain. Je n'étais définitivement pas prête aujourd'hui, à croiser quelqu'un que je m'appliquais soigneusement à éviter.

* * *

Lorsque je descendis dans la Grande Salle le lendemain matin, les lettres tombaient de toute part. Les hiboux faisaient leur habituelle distribution de courrier.  
Je me glissais près de Ginny et de Lavande, et alors que je tendais le bras pour attraper une carafe de jus de fruit, je le vis entrer.  
Je sentis son regard glacial se poser sur moi. Tous mes souvenirs estivaux affluèrent et je vis défiler devant mes yeux tous les bons moments que nous avions paratagés.

\- Euh les filles, nous dit Lavande, est-ce que l'une d'entre vous sait ce que Malfoy regarde ? Il est un peu flippant en fait...

Je fis semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué et haussais les épaules, forçant mon regard à se détourner de la table des Serpentards.

Alors que le petit déjeuner touchait à sa fin une chouette pénétra avec hululement strident dans la Grande Salle.  
Une petite enveloppe tomba alors juste à côté de moi et Flocon, un hibou aussi blanc que la neige et bien plus encore qu'Hedwige, vint se poser à mes cotes réclamant des friandises.  
Son regard profond me fendit le cœur car encore une fois il me reliait à lui. Je me remémorais ce jour de pluie où nous nous baladions sur le Chemin de Traverse, nos capuches rabattues sur nos visages afin de n'être reconnus de personne. Nous aviosn pénétré dans l'animalerie et j'étais tombée amoureuse de ce tout petit oiseau. Il me l'avait alors acheté en m'assurant qu'il serait l'intermédiaire de nos échanges amoureux.

\- Ch´est quoi Hermioche?

\- Dis moi Ronald tu ne voudrais pas arrêter de parler la bouche pleine s'il te plaît? Le réprimandais-je.

\- D'accord, rétorqua-t-il en avalant sa tartine, alors c'est quoi ?

La lettre me laissait perplexe, elle portait une adresse que je ne connaissais pas. Je décidais de ne l'ouvrir que plus tard.

\- Je ne sais pas... Je dois y aller on se voit plus tard !

Je préférais sortir de table. Cette lettre me mettait mal à l'aise sans que je ne puisse expliquer pourquoi. Je sortis de table prestement et me dirigeais le plus vite possible vers la salle commune des préfets. Encore une chose qui me liait à lui à mon plus grand désarroi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Cette voix. Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Elle faisiat remonter tellement de souvenirs qu'encore une fois j'aurais préféré oublier. Je décidais d'ignorer son propriétaire.

\- Hermione, s'il te plaît… Ne m'ignore pas. Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir mais je –

\- Me faire souffrir ? Toi Malfoy, tu as cru qu'une personne comme toi me ferait souffrir ? Tu te donnes bien plus d'importance que tu n'en as vraiment !

\- Malfoy… Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade.

Sa voix s'était faite glaciale. Je l'avais piqué au vif.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est Granger ?

Outch. Ça je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Mais bon je l'avais cherché, c'était naïf que de croire qu'il allait se laisser faire. Mais ne montre rien Hermione, tu dois être forte. Vous deux c'est terminé, il ne te mérite pas.

\- En quoi ça te regarde ?

Je détournais mon attention de Malfoy. Etait-ce une réponse de l'agence d'adoption que j'avais contacté cet été ?

\- Est-ce que c'est une réponse de l'agence d'adoption ?

Apparemment je n'étais pas la seule à y avoir pensé.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne Malfoy.

Je vis son regard se voiler de tristesse. Je l'avais blessé. Il était le seul au courant pour cette histoire d'adoption et il m'avait tellement soutenu lorsque j'avais appris l'entière vérité.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

\- Non.

Non. Résiste Hermione. Il est hors de question qu'il perce ta carapace. Tu t'es donnée tellement de mal à la construire.

\- S'il te plait Hermione…

\- J'ai dit non. Bonne nuit Malfoy.

Respire Hermione, respire. Maintenant tu fais un pas vers ta chambre. Allez, plus vite ! Ah oui, c'est vrai il faut que je prenne mes affaires qui se trouvent… dans la salle de bain. Salle de bain que bien sûr nous devons partager. Ce ne serait pas drôle sinon.

Je pénétrais dans la grande pièce aux couleurs de nos deux maisons. Et bien sûr, Malfoy ne laissa pas tomber.

\- J'aimerais vraiment parler de ce qui s'est passé lorsque nous nous sommes vus la dernière fois.

\- On s'est vu ? C'est fou ça alors, je ne me rappelle de rien… Ça ne devait pas être mémorable.

Ça y est je l'avais décontenancé ! Hé hé, et voilà Malfoy, tu n'es pas aussi extraordinaire que ce que tu penses. Enfin, tu l'es mais hors de question que tu t'en aperçoives.

J'attrapais mes affaires le plus rapidement possible, sortis de la salle de bain presque aussi vite que j'y étais entrée et partis m'enfermer tout aussi vite dans ma chambre sans lui jeter le moindre regard.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que cette année ne va pas être de tout repos.


	2. Chapitre 2-Nouvelle vie,nouveaux ennemis

**Hello! Me voilà de retour. Juste pour vous dire que je posterais la fiction tous les dimanche, ou un dimanche sur deux. Donc à dimanche pour le chapitre 3!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle vie, nouveaux ennemis**

\- Hermione, ma belle il faut qu'on aille en cours !

La voix de Ginny me tira de mon sommeil agité. J'avais ressassé la scène de la veille toute la nuit. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Cela allait être dur mais je m'en savais capable.

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment ça « quoi » ? C'est l'heure !

\- L'heure de quoi ?

\- D'aller en cours ! Tu viens de louper le petit-déjeuner ! Heureusement que tu as la meilleure amie du monde parce que je t'ai pris de quoi grignoter.

\- Oh, mais… Je suis en retard !

\- Oui effectivement…

Je me levais d'un bond et me mis à courir dans tous les sens, cochant des cases imaginaires de ce que je devais emporter.

Une fois prête, du moins à peu près prête, je me tournais vers Ginny.

\- Tout va bien Hermione ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Tu as une petite mine…

\- C'est la fatigue c'est tout. Je me suis couchée tard hier.

Ginny haussa les épaules. Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'ait cru, mais ce n'est pas étonnant. Je sais qu'elle avait eu des soupçons cet été, mais je ne lui avais jamais rien raconté de peur qu'elle ne souhaite plus me parler par la suite.

\- On y va ?

Changer de sujet me semblait être une meilleure idée là tout de suite.

Après avoir laissé Ginny devant la salle de métamorphoses, je me hâtais de descendre vers les cachots. Un retard le premier jour ne serait certainement pas l'idée du siècle pour bien commencer l'année scolaire.

Je passais devant Rogue sans lui adresser le moindre regard, et me précipitais vers la table où Ron et Harry avaient déjà pris place.

\- T'étais où ?

\- Je dormais Ron.

\- Tu… quoi ?

\- Je dormais, tu sais ce truc qu'on fait le soir. C'est hyper agréable tu devrais essayer un de ces jours.

\- Très drôle…

Harry me jeta un regard surpris.

\- Tu t'es levée du pied gauche ?

\- Non, pardon. Je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil et ce n'est certainement pas mon colocataire qui allait me réveiller.

\- Tu m'étonnes.

Je le vis regarder dans la direction de Malfoy mais décidais de ne pas faire la même chose.

\- Taisez-vous !

Rogue venait d'entrer dans la pièce, un air presque sympathique sur le visage.

Le cours avait à peine commencé depuis 10 minutes lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sur ordre de Rogue un élève de troisième année pénétra dans la salle, l'air terrifié.

\- Ne restez pas planté là ! Parlez !

\- Je… Je…

\- Oui mais encore ?

\- Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini sont attendus dans le bureau de Monsieur le Directeur.

Il avait dit ça si rapidement que je crus avoir mal entendu. Ce fut le coup de coude d'Harry qui me ramena à la réalité.

\- Et bien Mademoiselle Granger ?

La classe entière me regardait. Mince, j'avais dû me perdre dans mes pensées. Je me levais, et me précipitais vers la porte.

Le trajet me parut durer une éternité. L'élève de troisième année avait disparu sans demander son reste, trop heureux de ne pas avoir à escorter deux élèves de deux maisons ennemies.

Mais Blaise Zabini était-il réellement mon ennemi ? Il n'avait jamais été désagréable, plutôt toujours en retrait des Serpentards. Il n'avait jamais été, maintenant que j'y réfléchissais bien, agressif ou mauvais envers moi. En fait, je ne lui avais jamais parlé. Tout ce que je savais de lui c'était qu'il venait d'une grande famille de sorciers, qu'il était à Serpentard et qu'il était le meilleur ami de Malfoy.

\- Après toi.

Ah, on était arrivé devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Il fallait définitivement que j'arrête de me perdre dans mes pensées.

\- Merci.

J'esquissais un sourire timide et passais devant lui.

\- Tu sais pourquoi on est là ?

\- Aucune idée.

Etrange, lui non plus n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait nous vouloir Dumbledore.

Zabini toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez !

La voix de Dumbledore nous parvint de derrière le panneau en bois. Nous nous lançâmes un regard entendu et je poussais la porte.

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce, Albus Dumbledore se tenait derrière un solide bureau en chêne. Face à lui se tenaient, assis, un couple qui paraissaient avoir dans les cinquante ans.

La femme, à gauche, était vêtue d'une longue cape de velours vert. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en un élégant chignon. Elle était grande et élancée. Ses yeux me parcouraient de la tête aux pieds, comme si elle cherchait à deviner quelle personne j'étais, rien que par le regard. Quant à l'homme, il était tout aussi grand et élancé, un regard froid, un air hautain. Il était vêtu d'un élégant costume noir. Il ne paraissait pas heureux de nous entrer, mais plutot indifférent. Comme si nous n'étions qu'une affaire qui devait être vite réglée. « Nous » ? Comment ça « nous » Hermione ? Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi vous êtes là ! Si ça se trouve ils se sont trompés de personne. Oui ça doit être ça.

\- Mademoiselle Granger, Monsieur Zabini, bienvenue !

Dumbledore, comme toujours, avait cet air espiègle, un peu mystérieux.

\- Monsieur le Directeur, Père, Mère.

Je me tournais surprise vers Zabini. « Père, Mère » ? D'accord Dumbledore s'était définitivement trompé.

\- Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur. Excusez-moi, mais je pense qu'il doit y avoir une erreur.

\- Non du tout Mademoiselle Granger. Nous ne nous sommes pas trompés.

Alors là, j'abandonne. Je ne comprends plus rien.

\- Mademoiselle Granger, je vous présente Monsieur et Madame Zabini.

\- Euh… ravie de vous rencontrer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

\- Je vois dans votre regard que vous vous demandez quelle est la raison de votre présence. Avez-vous reçu une lettre récemment ?

\- Oui. J'en ai reçu une hier. Les hiboux faisaient une distribution de courrier tardive.

\- Bien. L'avez-vous lu ?

\- Non pas encore.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, l'air pensif.

\- Excusez-moi mais, quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce que je fais ici ?

\- Miss Granger, je crois que vous savez que vous avez été adoptée il y a 17 ans.

\- Oui professeur...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que la suite va me déplaire.

\- Mademoiselle Granger je vous présente vos parents biologiques.

Il pointa du doigt le couple Zabini. Ok, là c'est sûr je ne comprends plus rien.

\- Mais je viens d'une famille moldue Monsieur, pas d'une famille sorcière.

Dumbledore me regarda avec empathie.

\- Nous sommes tes parents. C'était il y a 17 ans, nous n'avons pas pu te –

\- Nous n'avons pas voulu de toi, et on ne veut toujours pas de toi.

\- Blaise !

Ok, Zabini n'est pas si gentil que ça finalement.

\- Ça tombe bien Zabini, j'ai aucune envie d'être issue d'une famille de Mangemorts.

La femme face à moi prit un air choqué et l'homme me lança un regard mauvais.

\- Et bien, tout est réglé. Au revoir Monsieur le Directeur. Blaise.

Zabini senior attrapa le bras de sa femme et transplana. Ah tiens, c'est possible de faire ça ici ?

\- Et bien Monsieur le Directeur, si nous en avons fini ici, je m'en vais.

\- Monsieur –

Mais Zabini avait déjà tourné les talons et était sorti du bureau.

\- Et bien, je vais suivre le même chemin si vous permettez.

\- Mademoiselle Granger !

Je me retournais.

\- Oui ?

\- Je comprends la difficulté de la situation mais vous devriez essayer d'apprendre à les connaître. Après tout ce sont vos parents biologiques. Et Blaise est votre jumeau.

Je hochais la tête et sortis rapidement.

* * *

Je ne me suis pas effondrée tout de suite. J'ai attendu dix minutes, juste le temps d'arriver sans ma chambre. Enfin non, pas vraiment. Dans ma salle commune. Et comme une salle commune est une salle qui se partage, je me suis effondrée devant la personne avec qui je la partage. C'est-à-dire Malfoy.

Mince. Ça c'est clair que ce n'était pas prévu.

\- Hermione ! Tout va bien ?

\- Fiche-moi la paix !

\- Je…

Je ne pris même pas la peine de l'écouter et me précipitais dans ma chambre.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent, dix minutes pendant lesquelles je ne pensais qu'à une chose. Blaise Zabini est mon frère jumeau. Et ça c'était sacrément étrange. Et le pire, c'était qu'au milieu de toute cette guerre, je venais d'apprendre que mes parents biologiques étaient des Mangemorts.

 _Toc. Toc._

\- Va-t-en Malfoy !

\- C'est Ginny.

Je me précipitais vers la porte, l'ouvrais et laissais entrer ma meilleure amie.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Non, rien ne va.

Ginny me serra dans ses bras et m'entraîna vers le canapé qui occupait un coin de ma chambre.

\- Raconte-moi tout.

Et, alors que j'avais caché une partie de ma vie à mes amis pendant tout l'été, je lui racontais tout.

\- Alors, tu es amoureuse de Malfoy ?

\- Je l'étais !

Ginny haussa les sourcils. Décidemment, là-dessus elle n'allait pas me croire.

\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

\- Non. J'aurais aimé que tu me le dises, mais non je ne t'en veux pas. On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureuse, ni de quelle famille on vient. Donc, si je résume, Malfoy et toi êtes sortis ensemble durant l'été, tu as appris que tu étais adoptée, puis Malfoy t'as insulté et t'as largué parce qu'il a eu la trouille de ce qui lui arriverait si quelqu'un de Poudlard découvrait votre histoire. Et aujourd'hui, tu as appris que les Zabini étaient ta famille biologique.

 _Toc. Toc._

\- Oui ?

Harry et Ron entrèrent dans ma chambre. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Comment allais-je dire à mes deux meilleurs amis, les plus grands ennemis de Drago Malfoy, que j'en étais amoureuse.

\- Je…

\- Elle est amoureuse de Drago Malfoy.

Je me retournais vers Ginny, un air outré sur le visage.

\- Quoi ? Il fallait bien leur dire non ?

\- Je-

\- D'accord.

Je regardais avec surprise Harry.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Du tout. Ron non plus d'ailleurs. N'est-ce pas Ron ?

\- Oui, Oui, bien sûr.

\- Je-

\- Ecoute Hermione, je ne suis pas ravi que ce soit Malfoy, mais je ne veux que ton bonheur alors si tu dois être avec lui pour être heureuse je ne m'y opposerais jamais.

\- Moi non plus.

Je leur adressais un grand sourire.

\- Merci, vraiment. Mais je ne suis plus avec lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il l'a traité de Sang de Bourbe.

\- Ginny !

\- Quoi ?

\- Il a fait quoi ?

Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu Harry et Ron aussi furieux. D'ailleurs je trouve que Ron se précipite un peu trop vite hors de ma chambre.

\- Ron, attends !

Nous lui courûmes après.

\- Malfoy je vais te-

\- Tu vas faire quoi Weasley ?

\- Stop !

Ils se retournèrent tous deux, me regardant comme si j'étais devenue folle.

\- J'en ai assez. Ma vie ne fait qu'empirer ces derniers temps.

\- Ecoute Hermione je –

\- Toi, tu te tais. Tu m'as brisé le cœur mais tu sais quoi, j'ai d'autres problèmes bien plus importants que toi.

\- On est bien d'accord Granger.

Je me retournais avec stupéfaction.

Zabini venait d'entrer et à sa tête je pouvais deviner que lui non plus n'étais pas ravi à l'idée d'être mon frère.


	3. Chapitre 3 -Dressing, boue et Terrier

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes!**

 **Voici le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! N'hésitez pas me laisser un petit message pour me faire parvenir vos critiques et avis afin que je puisse m'améliorer !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Dressing, boue et Terrier**

\- Il neige !

Le cri de Parvati retentit dans la bibliothèque. Tous les élèves, qui travaillaient jusque-là tranquillement, se levèrent et se précipitèrent aux fenêtres.

Une multitude de flocons tombaient abondamment sur le parc de Poudlard. Un manteau blanc commençait à recouvrir la pelouse, et le lac semblait être complètement gelé.

\- Génial, on va pouvoir aller patiner après les cours !

Ginny, qui s'était levée elle aussi vint me rejoindre à la table que nous occupions.

\- Ça va être génial. J'ai vraiment hâte !

Je lui souris affectueusement et replongeais la tête dans mes livres. Je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à m'amuser. Depuis que j'avais appris que Blaise Zabini était mon frère jumeau et qu'il me détestait, je me sentais complètement perdue. Chaque jour des milliers de questions tournoyaient dans ma tête : qui suis-je vraiment ? qu'est-ce que je vais faire quand je vais me retrouver seule avec eux ? Ah oui, parce que Dumbledore m'a convoqué il y a deux jours dans son bureau pour me dire qu'avec la guerre qui faisait rage dehors il préférait me savoir dans ma « famille », et comme, pour ne pas mettre mes parents adoptifs en danger je n'allais plus chez eux, je n'avais nulle part où aller. Enfin si j'avais bien essayé de le convaincre de me laisser aller chez les Weasley mais pour une raison inconnue il avait refusé. Je me trouvais donc contrainte à aller passer mes vacances des Noël chez les Zabini. Et à mon plus grand malheur ces vacances approchaient à grands pas.

\- Hermione ! Tu m'entends ?

\- Euh, oui pardon…

\- Tu pensais aux vacances n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu vas vraiment y aller ?

\- Oui Ron, je vais y aller je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Ron qui venait tout juste d'arriver haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu peux toujours venir à la maison.

\- Dumbledore ne veut pas. De toute façon, ça nous aidera peut-être.

\- En quoi est-ce que ça va nous aider ?

\- Je vais entrer dans la maison de Mangemorts, Ron. Je pourrais peut-être récupérer des informations qui permettraient à l'Ordre de se préparer face à Voldemort.

\- C'est hors de question.

Je levais les yeux vers Harry qui venait de nous rejoindre.

\- Harry, je-

\- Tu ne vas rien chercher du tout. Je refuse que tu te mettes en danger pour ça.

\- Harry, il est hors de question que je reste inactive. Donc disons que je ne vais chercher intentionnellement, mais que si je surprends une conversation au détour d'un couloir, je ne l'oublierai pas.

Harry me jeta un regard mécontent, que je me contentais d'ignorer. Nous n'eûmes pas le loisir de continuer cette conversation puisque la cloche sonna le début des cours.

* * *

\- Hermione, dépêche-toi !

Je me précipitais vers le lac, manquant de trébucher à maintes reprises. Mes patins bringuebalaient dans ma main, et ma cape d'hiver flottaient derrière moi.

\- Jolis patins.

Blaise Zabini, était là, appuyé contre un air, l'air nonchalant.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps là.

\- Dommage.

Je déteste quand on me dit ça. Parce « dommage » signifie : « c'est bête je sais quelque chose que tu adorerais savoir ». Et le fait est que j'ai envie de savoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Zabini ?

\- Te parler.

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Il est clair, que nous ne sommes ravis ni l'un, ni l'autre de cette situation.

\- Ça me paraît évident.

\- Mais, tu restes ma sœur.

\- Non. Tout ce qui nous lie c'est notre sang rien d'autre. Je ne te connais pas, tu ne me connais pas et tu sais quoi, je ne cherche pas à te connaître.

\- Très bien. J'allais te proposer de faire un pacte.

\- Je ne passe pas de pacte. Pas avec toi. Avec aucun Serpentard.

\- Ah oui, pourtant je pensais que tu avais changé d'avis depuis que tu es sortie avec Drago Malfoy.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu sais de quoi je parle.

\- Je-

\- Donc, je disais, j'aimerais qu'on fasse un pacte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ?

\- J'aimerais entrer dans l'Ordre du Phoenix.

* * *

Le jour du départ en vacances arriva encore plus vite que ce que je pensais. Depuis ma petite conversation avec Blaise – oui c'est vrai, je l'appelle par son prénom maintenant, mais c'est une longue histoire que je vous raconterai plus tard – j'avais beaucoup réfléchi.

\- Prête ?

\- Oui Ginny. Plus que jamais.

Nous venions d'arriver à Londres. A travers la fenêtre de notre compartiment j'aperçue le couple Zabini sur le quai. La femme avait l'air enjoué, ses yeux scrutaient avec impatience le train, quant à l'homme, il avait toujours son air aussi froid.

\- Donc, si je récapitule, toi et Blaise êtes devenus amis ?

\- Oui, on a discuté pendant un moment. Il souhaite entrer dans l'Ordre du Phoenix depuis un moment maintenant et c'était l'occasion parfaite. Mais il pense que son père soupçonne quelque chose alors on va se détester pendant un petit moment, histoire que son père le pense toujours de son côté. En fait, il est plutôt gentil.

\- D'accord.

Ginny me sourit gentiment. Derrière moi, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, et Harry entra.

\- Tes parents sont là Ginny, il faut qu'on y aille. Hermione, soit prudente s'il te plaît. Je fais confiance à Zabini mais si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose, ou que quoique ce soit t'effraie tu nous appelles, et on sera là le plus vite possible.

\- Hermione ? On doit y aller, mes… pardon, nos parents attendent dehors.

\- J'arrive Blaise.

\- Ah, et changement de dernière minute, Drago passe les fêtes avec nous.

\- Salut Granger.

Non alors là non.

\- T'inquiètes je m'approcherai pas Granger.

\- T'as pas intérêt Malfoy.

\- Merci Harry, ça ira.

Blaise soupira.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille maintenant.

C'est parti. Bienvenue dans ma nouvelle vie.

* * *

Deux heures. C'était le temps qu'il m'avait fallu pour que mes amis me manquent. Cette maison était immense. Enfin immense, c'était un peu faible pour la décrire. La bâtisse était entourée de bois dont on ne voyait plus le bout. La pelouse était impeccablement tondue, d'immenses écuries d'un côté du manoir et une piscine gigantesque de l'autre. Tout cela s'éloignait complètement du Terrier. Ah ce que la maison des Weasley, toute tordue, me manquait.

\- Hermione !

Ah, tiens, ma mère biologique.

\- Oui ?

\- Hermione chérie, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi ! Viens avec moi !

\- Euh… très bien, d'accord.

Elle m'entraîna vers une porte, que je n'avais pas encore remarqué, ma chambre était décidemment trop grande. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, un festival de tissu et de chaussures m'apparut. Un immense dressing.

\- C'est… c'est très beau mais, c'est à qui ?

\- Et bien… à toi bien sûr !

\- Mais je… je ne peux pas accepter. Je veux dire, c'est beaucoup trop !

\- Non voyons ! Tu es ma fille, et rien n'est trop beau pour ma fille !

\- Ça y est, j'étais mal à l'aise. Enfin, beaucoup plus qu'il y a une heure lorsque Madame – pardon Sylvia – nous avait dit à Malfoy et à moi que nous formions un très beau couple.

Sylvia me fit un grand sourire puis sortie de la chambre. Je commençais à la trouver agréable, bien plus que mon « père » qui lui, avait l'air de me détester. Hermione ! N'oublie pas que ce sont des Mangemorts ! Tous ces sourires doivent être faux. Elle doit sûrement vouloir te soutirer des informations !

 _Toc. Toc._

Alors que je m'étais perdue dans la contemplation d'une magnifique robe de bal, Malfoy entra dans mon dressing.

\- J'ai frappé à la porte de ta chambre, mais personne ne m'a répondu. Je me suis donc permis d'entrer.

\- Et bien, si tu penses que tu es le bienvenu, je t'en prie.

\- Hermione…

\- Quoi Malfoy ?

\- Tu pourrais arrêter de m'appeler comme ça s'il te plaît ?

\- Et en quel honneur ?

\- Je-

\- Hey, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ?

Alors que le ton montait entre Malfoy et moi, Blaise était entré dans la pièce, et nous regardait d'un air presque moqueur.

\- Rien. On ne fait rien du tout.

\- Hermione je-

Alors que Malfoy allait dire quelque chose de sûrement très intéressant, une forte détonation retentit.

\- C'était quoi ?

Comme une seul homme, Blaise et Malfoy se placèrent devant moi baguettes levées.

\- Ne bouge pas.

\- Sérieusement Malfoy, tu crois vraiment que je ne suis pas capable de me défendre toute seule ?

Et sans attendre sa réponse, je sortis ma baguette et me plaçais à leurs côtés. Avant que nous n'ayons le temps de ne faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas, une des fenêtres de ma chambre vola en éclat.

\- Hermione ! A terre !

Dans le chaos qui régnait dans la maison, je n'eus que le temps de me ruer au sol et de rouler vers Drago qui se trouvait à un mètre de moi. Blaise se jeta sur nous et, nous agrippant tous deux fermement, nous fit transplaner. Juste avant de disparaître j'eus le temps d'apercevoir un homme vêtu de bleu, et portant un masque.

\- Beurk ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?

\- C'est de la boue Malfoy. Ne t'inquiète pas une bonne douche et tes cheveux blonds seront de nouveau parfaits.

\- Tu les trouves parfaits ?

\- Ça suffit vous deux !

Blaise m'aida à me relever. Tandis que je me relevais je remarquais que je me trouvais dans un environnement familier.

\- Le Terrier !

Face à moi se tenait la maison toute tordue des Weasley. Je me tournais vers Blaise un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi ici ?

\- Tu leur fais confiance, non ? Alors si tu leur fais confiance je leur fais confiance.

\- Merci.

\- Et moi alors, personne ne me demande mon avis ?

\- Si tu n'es pas content Malfoy tu peux partir, personne ne te retient.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'irriter quand il le voulait ! Blaise me lança un coup d'œil entendu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien.

Oui je sais, Malfoy est le meilleur ami de Blaise, et malgré le fait qu'il n'approuve pas ce qu'il m'avait fait, on ne laissait pas tomber son meilleur ami.

Alors que je jetais un regard noir à Malfoy, qui pestait toujours, une poigne de fer me souleva de terre.

\- Qui était le rat de Ron ?

Hein quoi ? Ah non, assez j'en ai assez qu'on m'attaque aujourd'hui !

\- Lâchez-la !

\- Qui était le rat de Ron !

La voix hurlait de plus en plus fort, et moi j'en avais assez qu'on m'attaque et qu'on me hurle dessus !

\- Quedeuver ! Non mais ça va pas Bill! Tu n'obtiendras pas de réponse si tu étouffes les gens avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de te répondre.

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir de hurler sur l'aîné des Weasley puisque deux paires de bras m'enserraient et me soulevèrent presque de terre.

\- Hermione ! On a eu si peur ! Vous voir atterrir comme ça dans les champs !

\- Ron ! Harry ! Je suis si heureuse de vous voir ! Tout va bien. Le –

\- Suffit ! Laissez-les rentrer et se mettre au chaud !

Molly Weasley arriva derrière mes deux meilleurs amis.

\- Hermione, chérie, venez à l'intérieur, vous serez bien mieux, une fois séchés.

* * *

Une heure plus tard nous étions tous réunis autour de l'immense table de la salle à manger des Weasley.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Blaise leur raconta toute l'histoire. En gros, des sorciers masqués avaient attaqués le Manoir et nous avions juste eu le temps de transplaner.

\- Vous-Savez-Qui a du décider qu'il était temps que votre famille entre dans ses rangs.

\- Non, impossible.

\- Et pourquoi cela Malfoy ?

\- Ils étaient vêtus de bleu, pas de noir.

Des regards inquiets furent échangés autour de la table.

Attendez, j'ai dû louper un épisode.

\- Blaise, tes parents ne sont pas déjà dans les rangs des Mangemorts ?

\- Non.

Ok, cette situation est encore plus tordue que ce que je ne pensais.

\- Donc des hommes, qui n'étaient pas des Mangemorts, sont passés par ?

\- La grille principale.

\- Mais Rémus avait apposé un mot de passe ! Comment –

\- Très bonne question.

\- Je n'aime pas ça Blaise, pas du tout.

Harry me lança un regard inquiet. Cette situation ne sentait pas bon du tout. Mais alors, pas bon du tout.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Projections et don

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes!**

 **Voici le quatrième chapitre! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires ou de vos questions!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Projections et don**

Je suis allongée dans l'herbe. C'est d'ailleurs très agréable comme sensation. Attendez… dans l'herbe ? Non, j'étais dans salle à manger des Weasley. Je m'assis et regardais autour de moi. J'étais entourée d'arbres, l'herbe sous mes doigts était humide et une multitude d'oiseaux gazouillaient autour de moi. Non clairement, je n'étais pas dans la salle à manger des Weasley.

\- Hé ho ! Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

Seul le silence me répondit. J'étais seule. Je me levais et décidais de marcher jusqu'à trouver un village, une maison, n'importe quoi qui me permettrait de savoir où je me trouve. Bon, Hermione, tu n'as pas peur.

\- Ah !

Et ce n'était évidemment qu'un lapin qui s'enfuyait à toutes jambes, ou pattes. Ok, reprends tes esprits ce n'est pas du tout le moment de prendre peur.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Il y a cinq minutes j'étais à table chez les Weasley. Nous venions d'entamer le dessert, et j'étais heureuse, vraiment heureuse, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Blaise et Malfoy n'étaient au début clairement pas à l'aise. Je voyais le dernier jetais des regards en coin dans toutes les pièces de la maison qu'il avait traversé. Et le plus amusant était d'imaginer ce qu'il devait être en train de se dire : « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce canapé ? Et ces photos ? ». Et le plus drôle était quand Molly lui avait demandé de l'aider en cuisine. Ginny, qui avait eu un appareil photo moldu pour son anniversaire, s'en était donné à cœur joie et l'avait pris en photo sous tous les angles pendant qu'il épluchait des patates. J'avais hâte de faire tirer certaines d'entre elles !

Alors que la soirée touchait à sa fin, Molly et les jumeaux avaient entamé une énième dispute, et que ces derniers filaient en courant vers le jardin, des détonations retentirent. Après la journée que nous venions d'avoir, Blaise, Malfoy et moi avions bondi sur nos pieds, nos baguettes sortis, prêts à nous défendre. Mais je n'eus pas eu le temps de jeter ne serait-ce qu'un seul sort puisque je m'évanouis et m'effondrais dans les bras de Malfoy. Sauf que je pensais me réveiller dans les gras de – non pardon sur le canapé des Weasley et non pas dans une forêt, je ne sais trop où.

Tout en marchant, je regardais autour de moi, admirais la beauté des arbres majestueux. Le vent soufflait fort… Tiens, je ne porte aucun gilet, aucune cape et pourtant je n'ai pas froid alors que… Alors que le vent souffle vraiment fort. Et en plus… je porte des chaussons. Je devrais avoir froid, je devrais même être morte de froid. Je regardais mes pieds nus et remarquais soudainement que mes pieds étaient transparents !

Je n'étais pas devenue complètement transparente, je pouvais toujours deviner les contours mon corps et en apercevoir les couleurs, toutefois, à travers les pieds j'apercevais le sol. Je pouvais voir à travers mes mains le ciel, et tout le paysage qui m'entourait. Ok, là je panique.

Soudain un bruit me fit sursauter. Le bruit d'une conversation lointaine me parvenait. Il me semblait qu'un groupe d'hommes, je n'avais entendu jusque-là que des voix masculines, s'approchait rapidement de moi. Et de loin, j'aperçus claquer dans le vent un pan de cape noire. Des Mangemorts ! Et mince, là j'avais de véritables ennuis.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus je me mis à courir, mais ils avaient l'air rapides et je ne parvenais pas à mettre une distance suffisante entre eux et moi. Soudain un homme surgit devant moi, il était lui aussi vêtu de noir et portait le masque caractéristique des disciples de de Voldemort. Je me mis à hurler, ma vie défilant devant mes yeux. J'allais donc mourir seule, dans un bois au milieu de nulle part, des chaussons aux pieds. Après toutes ces années à me mettre en danger pour aider Harry dans son combat contre les Forces du Mal, j'allais finalement mourir ici.

Mais, à ma plus grande surprise, il me traversa. Je me retournais et constatais qu'il ne me voyait pas, ni ne m'entendais. J'étais comme un fantôme.

Le groupe de Mangemorts semblait être désormais au complet. Ils avaient ralenti et marchaient maintenant en rang serrés, baguettes sorties. Je les suivis pendant environ dix minutes. Le sentier que nous avions suivi jusque-là débouchait sur une clairière lumineuse, qui accueillait une maisonnette. Un garçon jouait au ballon avec son père tandis que sa mère étendait du linge. Ils avaient l'air d'une famille heureuse et unie. Ils respiraient le bonheur, et en être témoin me donna le sourire. Sourire que je ne gardais pas longtemps. Comment des gens aussi heureux et insouciants pouvaient faire partie des Mangemorts ?

\- Tuez-les.

Une panique m'envahit soudainnement, et avant que le groupe de Mangemorts se mette en marche, je me sentis pousser des ailes et me mis à hurler en direction de la famille. Tandis que je courais dans leur direction, les Mangemorts se mirent aux aussi à courir dans leur direction.

\- Avada Kedavra.

Deux mots… deux mots avaient suffi pour tuer toute une famille qui ne méritait rien d'autre que d'être heureuse. Et je n'avais rien pu faire. Je me sentais tellement impuissante. Ils étaient morts devant mes yeux à quelques mètres de moi. Je m'effondrais au sol, hurlant de toutes mes forces. Le groupe de Mangemort disparu et moi aussi.

* * *

\- Hermione !

Le cri de douleur de Malfoy me réveilla. Je me redressais d'un seul coup, le souffle court. Les Weasley, Harry, Blaise et Malfoy formaient un cercle autour de moi, un air inquiet flottant sur le visage.

\- Hermione, ça va ?

\- Non pas du tout. Ils les ont tués, devant mes yeux et je n'ai rien pu faire !

\- Hermione… de quoi tu parles ?

L'inquiétude était lisible sur le visage d'Harry.

\- Dans la clairière. Ils étaient là, heureux et… et… les Mangemorts…

\- Quelle clairière ? De qui tu parles ?

\- La famille… la… le…

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? À un moment j'étais dans une clairière, au milieu d'un bois inconnu, et la seconde d'après j'étais sur le canapé des Weasley.

\- J'appelle un médecin.

\- Non… je vais bien… je…

Mais Molly Weasley avait déjà tourné les talons.

\- Dehors tout le monde, Hermione a besoin de calme.

Ginny chassa toute sa famille hors de la pièce, laissant rester seulement mes deux meilleurs amis, Malfoy et mon frère.

\- Hermione, calme toi.

Je commençais à me sentir vraiment mal. J'étais bouleversée et complètement déboussolée. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, mon cœur battait à toute vitesse, et mes mains tremblaient.

Blaise s'assit à côté de moi, et me prit les mains.

\- Regarde-moi Hermione. Respire. Ça va aller, tu es avec nous. Tu es au Terrier, à l'abris de tout.

La voix calme et profonde de mon frère me permis de me calmer. Une fois, ma respiration apaisée et mes larmes taries, je leur racontais tout.

\- Mais tu as dû rêver ce n'est pas possible !

\- Non Ron, je t'assure que j'aurai préféré mais c'était bien trop réel pour être un rêve.

\- Non… elle n'a pas rêvé…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Blaise.

\- Et tu le sais parce que…

\- Parce que ce que tu viens de traverser m'est déjà arrivé.

* * *

\- Hermiooooonnneeee ! Deboooutttt !

Ginny… Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de hurler pour me réveiller.

\- Ginny…

\- Arrête de grogner et lève-toi ! On est le 24 et tu m'avais promis qu'on irait faire les boutiques pour acheter les cadeaux de Noël.

Noël… D'habitude j'adorais cette période mais là il était vraiment difficile pour moi de me réjouir. La scène de la clairière refaisait surface dans chacun de mes cauchemars.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile Hermione mais… c'est Noël, et toute ta famille est là, avec toi. Allez, viens, on part dans une heure !

Ma famille… C'est vrai que les Weasley étaient ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille pour moi. Et pour la première fois de toute ma vie, mon frère, mon vrai frère était avec moi.

* * *

Une heure plus tard nous étions sur le chemin de Traverse, accompagnées des quatre garçons. Malgré leurs réticences, Ginny et moi avions décidé que nous ferions les boutiques seules.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tout d'abord chez Madame Guipure, où j'avais remarqué de magnifiques vêtements d'hiver. Nous avons passé plus d'une heure à la recherche du cadeau parfait pour Harry. Il passait son temps à se plaindre du froid, et il était hors de question que je le laisse passer un mois de plus avec sa cape usée jusqu'à la corde et qui découvrait ses chevilles. L'intérieur chauffait grâce à la magie, ce qui permettait de ne jamais avoir froid. Après avoir essayé tous les bonnets possibles et imaginables chez Madame Guipure, nous sommes ressorties et, nous sommes précipitées dans la boutique de Quidditch afin d'échapper à la morsure du vent glacial. Je décidais d'acheter de magnifiques protections de gardien pour Ron, tandis que Ginny achetait un coffret d'équipement pour balais à Harry et des gants sublimes à Ron.

Alors que j'observais les balais avec intérêt, Ginny s'approcha de moi.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que le Quidditch t'intéresse autant ?

\- Depuis jamais.

\- T'es sûre ? Ce ne serait pas depuis que Malfoy a été ton petit ami…

\- Malfoy n'a jamais été-

\- Tu vas lui offrir un cadeau ?

\- Non. Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça ?

\- Parce qu'il t'en a acheté un, lui.

Blaise ? Sérieusement ? Pourquoi mes amis avaient-ils la mauvaise habitude d'apparaître là où on les attendait le moins.

\- Tu dois te tromper Blaise.

\- Non vu que c'était il y a un quart d'heure et que j'étais avec lui.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Cela allait être vraiment très gênant s'il l'avait effectivement fait.

\- Et bien, éventuellement, je lui prendrai un petit quelque chose…

\- Hé hé.

\- Va-t'en Blaise !

Mon frère nous fit un grand sourire mais déguerpit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Ginny me lança un coup d'œil entendu tandis que je lui attrapais la main et la tirais en direction de la sortie. J'avais découvert il y a peu de temps que Blaise était aussi passionné par _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ que moi et j'avais décidé de lui offrir une édition originale. Ginny était allée lui acheter une cage à hibou tandis que je me perdais dans les rayonnages de la librairie. Elle finit par réussir à m'en extirper et par m'entraîner à la recherche d'un cadeau pour Malfoy.

\- Et ça ?

Ginny me montra une chevalière dans la vitrine d'un bijoutier.

\- Non, j'aime pas du tout.

Soudain mon regard fut attiré par une magnifique plume. Elle était exposée dans la vitrine de la boutique voisine du bijoutier. Comme poussée par une force qui m'était supérieure, j'entrais dans la boutique ignorant les remarques moqueuses de Ginny sur les goûts de Malfoy en matière de vêtements.

\- Bonjour. Excusez-moi, mais j'ai vu que vous aviez une plume sublime dans la vitrine, et j'aurais aimé savoir quel en était le prix.

Le marchand me scrutait de ses petits yeux sombres, un sourire mystérieux plaqué aux lèvres.

\- Elle fonctionne seulement avec sa jumelle.

\- Comment ça ?

Ces plumes permettent à deux personnes séparées de s'écrire en toute circonstances, avec ou sans papier. Vous écrivez sur n'importe quelle surface et le propriétaire de la deuxième plume recevra votre message, où qu'il soit.

Il sortit deux boîtes en tout point identiques et les ouvrit.

\- Lorsque que chacun des propriétaires touche sa plume, elle devient sienne à vie. Personne d'autre ne pourra jamais écrire avec.

\- Je les prends.

En sortant de la boutique, je fus prise d'un vertige. Je venais d'acheter un cadeau sublime à Malfoy, cadeau qui le lierait à moi pour toujours. Mais que venais-je de faire ?

En sortant, j'expliquais la situation à Ginny. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire mais ne retient pas un haussement de sourcils moqueur.

* * *

Nous ne sommes rentrées au Terrier qu'après avoir dégusté une bière au beurre. Là-bas nous retrouvâmes les garçons, qui tous assis autour de la table aidaient Molly Weasley à préparer le repas du réveillon.

Alors que Ginny et moi décidâmes de les aider, je remarquais que mes meilleurs amis, que mon frère, et même Malfoy, agissaient comme si rien de tout ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard, n'était jamais arrivé. Et après ces derniers jours, je me sentis de nouveau heureuse.

Le repas du réveillon avait été merveilleux. L'ambiance était au rendez-vous, et minuit arriva très vite.

Ce furent les jumeaux qui entrainèrent tous les convives vers le salon où une multitude de cadeaux attendaient sous un magnifique sapin de Noël.

La distribution des cadeaux se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et il ne resta très vite plus aucun cadeau à déballer sous le sapin. Tout le monde se moqua de nous lorsque Blaise ouvrit son cadeau. Apparemment d'après Ron, il avait la même expression que moi lorsque l'on m'offrait un livre.

Toutefois, contrairement à ce que Blaise m'avait dit, je ne reçus aucun cadeau de la part de Malfoy. Euh, changement de programme il vient de me faire signe de le rejoindre dehors.

Tandis que je le rejoignais, je vis Blaise et Ginny échanger un regard entendu. Ils pouvaient toujours rêver jamais je ne me remettrais avec Malfoy.

\- Oui Malfoy ?

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi mais, euh… je ne voulais pas te l'offrir devant les autres.

\- J'ai… j'ai quelque chose pour toi moi aussi.

À l'entente de ces mots son visage s'illumina, et quand je vis la joie dans ses yeux, mon ventre se tordit.

Il me tendit un petit paquet que j'ouvris avec précipitation. Un peu trop vite d'ailleurs, calme-toi Hermione !

\- Wow, Drago… C'est magnifique… je… je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire. Enfin si, merci beaucoup.

Il venait de m'offrir une magnifique paire de boucles d'oreille.

\- Elles… elles sont connectées à ces boutons de manchette.

Il fit un signe vers les boutons de manchette qui ornaient son costume.

\- Si jamais tu as besoin de me joindre, tu peux grâce à ces boucles d'oreille.

\- Ah.. et bien… visiblement on a eu la même idée.

Je lui adressais un petit sourire, et lui tendis mon cadeau.

Alors qu'il ouvrait sa boîte et moi la mienne, des étincelles entourèrent nos mains. Lorsque le phénomène magique cessa sa plume avait pris une couleur verte et la mienne d'un rouge magnifique. Je lui expliquais immédiatement à quoi servaient ces deux plumes.

\- Est-ce que tu tiens encore un peu à moi Hermione ?

\- Je… tu m'as brisé le cœur Drago.

\- Je suis désolé.

C'était sincère. Mais non, je ne céderai pas, hors de question.

\- Je sais, mais c'est trop tard maintenant Drago. Je veux bien qu'on soit amis mais rien de plus.

Et avant de céder et de me faire encore plus de mal, je tournais les talons et m'enfuis.

 _\- Tout va bien ?_

Je me retournais, surprise d'entendre quelqu'un, me pensant seule.

\- Qui est là ?

 _\- Personne Hermione._

Cette voix provenait de l'intérieur de ma tête.

 _\- Blaise ?_

 _\- C'est moi._

 _\- Comment… comment tu fais ça ?_

 _\- J'ai un peu lu pendant que Ginny et toi finissiez de faire vos courses de Noël, et j'ai découvert que lorsque toi et moi faisons nos petits « voyages », cela s'appelle des projections._

 _\- Mais je ne comprends pas. Comment est-ce que c'est possible ?_

 _\- Nous sommes liés par le sang, et nous avons, en tant que jumeaux, développés un don puissant. Mais il va vraiment falloir qu'on apprenne à le contrôler._


	5. Chapitre 5 - Détour par chez Voldemort

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes!**

 **Je suis désolée pour le retard de publication...**

 **Dans tous les cas voici le cinquième chapitre!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Détour par chez Voldemort**

\- Tu as trouvé ?

\- Non…

Je refermais l'énième livre poussiéreux que je venais de parcourir. Cela faisait des heures maintenant que Blaise et moi cherchions des réponses. D'où venaient nos dons ? Comment les maîtriser ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Non plus. Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui.

Il était tard. Plongés dans nos lectures nous en avions oublié de descendre dîner. La bibliothèque n'allait pas tarder à fermer, et elle était déjà plongée dans la pénombre. Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Je me tendais immédiatement, prête à bondir sur mes pieds. L'attaque au Manoir des Zabini me hantait toujours la nuit, et j'étais à présent prête à me défendre à tout instant.

Blaise paraissait penser la même chose. Nous nous jetâmes un regard entendu, tout en sortant nos baguettes, prêts à passer à l'attaque.

\- Stup-

\- Stop !

Malfoy. Bon ok, nous étions peut-être un peu trop sur les nerfs.

\- Non mais vous êtes malades ou quoi ?

\- Pardon Drake, on n'était un peu…

\- Stressés ? Oui, j'avais remarqué.

Génial. Je m'étais appliquée à l'éviter depuis notre dernier échange, et une semaine d'efforts venait d'être ruinée en un instant. Pourtant cette semaine avait été plutôt une réussite si on tenait compte du fait que nous partagions une salle commune.

\- Vous n'étiez pas dans la Grande Salle tout à l'heure. Je vous ai amené quelque chose à manger.

\- Merci.

Je lui fis un signe de la faim pour lui signifier que je n'avais pas faim.

\- Merci mais je n'ai pas faim.

Mensonge Hermione. Tu as faim.

\- Je vais plutôt aller me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Et encore un mensonge. J'allais plutôt passer par les cuisines histoire de voir ce que je pourrais grignoter avant de rejoindre ma chambre.

\- Je t'accompagne.

Mais dis donc c'est qu'il est devenu coriace le Malfoy.

\- Non c'est bon Malfoy. Merci mais ça ira, je devrais trouver mon chemin toute seule.

Autant vous dire que nos relations ne s'étaient pas améliorées depuis Noël.

Et sans attendre qu'il n'ait le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, je tournais les talons et m'enfuyais presque de la bibliothèque.

 _\- Tu pourrais faire un effort Hermione…_

 _\- Laisse-moi tranquille Blaise._

 _\- Ça le rend triste tu sais._

 _\- Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse avant de me faire souffrir. Je ne peux pas me permettre de lui faire de nouveau confiance._

Mentalement, je sentis la désapprobation de mon frère. Peu importe, hors de question de laisser Malfoy s'insinuer dans ma tête.

* * *

\- Granger !

La voix trainante de Malfoy retentit à travers la porte.

\- Quoi ?

\- Weaslette est là !

Weasl… Ginny. Je sautais hors de mon lit et m'empressais d'enfiler un pull un peu large. J'ouvris la porte avec précipitation, dévalais la volée d'escaliers qui menait à notre salle commune.

\- Ginny ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là de si bonne heure ?

Ginny levée un samedi matin à huit heures relevait du miracle. A moins que

\- Est-ce que j'ai oublié quelque chose ?

\- Les robes Hermione !

Les robes… Quelles robes ? Du coin de l'œil je vis Malfoy ricaner, et lui lançais un regard noir.

\- Le bal de la Saint-Valentin Hermione !

\- Mais… c'est dans plus d'un mois !

\- Et ?

\- C'est un peu tôt pour aller acheter les robes non ?

Ginny le va les yeux au ciel, puis me jeta un regard excédé.

\- Non… Tu sais très bien qu'on va y passer des heures, et qu'en plus il nous faut nos robes pour ensuite acheter les accessoires.

Ah oui c'est vrai… En quatrième année elle avait passé des heures à trouver les accessoires parfaits avant finalement de n'en utiliser aucun.

\- Allez ! Va te préparer !

Je grognais mais capitulais et allais me préparer. Je ressortis de la salle de bain une vingtaine de minutes plus tard pour tomber nez à nez sur Ginny en grande conversation avec Malfoy. Ils avaient l'air tous deux passionnés par leur discussion et ils ne me virent même pas pénétrer dans la pièce.

\- Hum.

\- Hermione ! Enfin ! On y va. Ravie de t'avoir vu Malfoy.

Ravie ? Comment ça ravie ? Qui est « ravie » d'avoir vu Malfoy ?

 _\- Toi il n'y a pas si longtemps._

Blaise… Il venait de pénétrer dans notre salle commune et me regardais un sourire narquois fixé sur ses lèvres. Je décidais de l'ignorer, attrapais Ginny par la main et sortis de ma salle commune.

* * *

\- Ginny… Ça fait deux heures qu'on est là et aucune robe ne me plaît vraiment.

\- Hermione ! Fais un petit effort…

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne !

\- Et celle-là ?

\- Non franch-

Waouh. Celle-là était magnifique. Elle tombait juste au-dessus des genoux, elle était d'un bleu profond, le bleu du ciel lors d'une nuit remplie d'étoiles. Elle était à couper le souffle.

\- Alors ?

\- Elle est… elle est… Magnifique.

Nos regards se croisèrent et nous éclatèrent de rire.

\- Alors, toujours d'avis qu'il est trop tôt pour acheter nos robes ?

\- D'accord, d'accord, tu avais peut-être raison…

\- « Peut-être » ?

\- Tu avais raison…

\- Merci.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Mais après tout, Ginny avait raison. Et puis, j'avais fini par trouver la robe de mes rêves.

 _\- Hermione !_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Il faut que tu rentres au château. Maintenant !_

Maintenant ? Cela ne me plaisait pas du tout.

* * *

\- Blaise !

Je courrais à perdre haleine. Notre dernière conversation m'avait effrayé. Entre l'attaque à Noël et la menace Voldemort qui planait au-dessus de nos têtes, le moindre message effrayant me donnait l'impression que la fin du monde approchait.

Quelques mètres me séparaient de mon frère qui se retrouvait avec Drago. Dumbledore se tenait à leurs côtés.

Blaise tourna la tête dans ma direction. Son regard paraissait triste, il avait la mine défaite. À ses côtés Drago ne paraissait pas aller beaucoup mieux.

\- Miss Granger.

\- Monsieur le directeur.

Je venais d'arriver à leur hauteur, le souffle court, les joues rougies par le froid et l'effort.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Monsieur Zabini et Monsieur Malfoy doivent partir.

\- Partir ? Mais où ?

Le directeur me jeta un regard désolé. Non. Non, ça ce n'est pas possible. Blaise et Malfoy sont dans l'Ordre du Phoenix maintenant.

\- Ecoute moi Hermione…

\- Non ! Non ! Vous n'allez pas là-bas ! C'est hors de question !

\- Hermione…

\- Non !

J'étais en train de devenir hystérique. Il était hors de question que je laisse mon frère et Malfoy rejoindre les Mangemorts. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite, mes mains tremblaient, et j'avais de plus en plus chaud.

\- Hermione !

Malfoy venait de hurler. Je sentis ses mains fraîches se poser sur mes joues. Mon cœur ralentit, mes tremblements s'atténuèrent.

\- Ça va aller. Il ne nous arrivera rien.

\- Mais vous… vous… vous allez voir Voldemort.

\- Oui. Ce n'est pas sans danger. Mais je te promets qu'il ne nous arrivera rien.

\- Tu ne peux pas promettre des choses comme ça Drago.

\- Si, je peux. Je t'assure que je reviendrai.

Et voilà… maintenant je pleurais. Alors que j'essuyais tant bien que mal mes larmes, je sentis Drago se décaler et Blaise m'enlacer.

\- Tout ira bien petite sœur.

\- Mais pourquoi… pourquoi tu dois y aller ? Tu… tu n'es pas un Mangemort.

\- Non, je n'en suis pas un. Mais l'Ordre a besoin d'espions.

\- Pardon ?

Je me retournais vers Dumbledore.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ? Il est beaucoup trop jeune ! Et qui vous dit qu'ils vont l'accepter ?

\- Il vient avec moi Hermione. Et… j'en suis un alors…

\- Toi ! Mais…

\- Ça suffit Miss Granger. Je comprends votre inquiétude vis-à-vis de votre frère et de Monsieur Malfoy, mais nous n'avons aucune autre option. Sur ce, il faut que ces deux jeunes hommes partent.

Mon frère me jeta un coup d'œil qui se voulait rassurant et Malfoy me serra rapidement la main.

Je reculais d'un pas et les regardais disparaître dans une cheminée. Ça y est. Mon frère et le garçon dont je suis amoureuse venaient de disparaître pour réapparaître tout droit en enfer.

* * *

Cette fois-ci la vision me réveilla en pleine nuit. Il était 3 heures du matin, j'avais passé toute ma soirée à pleurer et aussi une bonne partie de la nuit. D'habitude dès qu'une vision m'assaillait, ce qui m'était arrivé de temps à autre cette semaine, j'allais tout de suite voir Blaise et nous en discutions. Mais là, j'étais seule.

Ma vision différait de la première. Les Mangemorts n'avaient pas tué de personnes dans celle-ci, mais ils avaient enlevé un garçon. Il avait un peu moins de 15 ans, et avait l'air d'être un Moldu. Mais qu'est-ce que les Mangemorts faisaient ? Pourquoi avaient-ils enlevé ce garçon ?

Je parvins à m'extirper hors de mon lit, et à me traîner jusqu'à la salle commune. Je m'effondrais dans le canapé et essayais de communiquer avec Blaise.

 _\- Blaise ? T'es là ?_

Seul le silence me répondit.

 _\- Blaise ?_

Toujours rien. D'habitude il me répondait immédiatement, enfin, d'habitude il n'était pas dans un repaire de Mangemorts.

Alors que je faisais apparaître une tasse de thé, je fus prise d'un vertige. Je secouais la tête, essayant de chasser mon malaise, mais cela ne servit à rien, et alors que j'essayais de me lever pour atteindre la salle de bain, je m'effondrais par terre. Ma tête me faisait de plus en plus mal, et alors que des larmes de douleur commençais à couler sur mes joues, je me sentis comme aspirée.

Je me réveillai dans une grande salle sombre. Ok. Première chose où est-ce que je suis ? Je me levais et regardais autour de moi. Mes yeux s'adaptèrent peu à peu à la pénombre et je remarquais qu'une multitude de colonnes couraient sur les côtés de la salle. Au fond je discernais une sorte de trône. Autour de lui une multitude de personnes se tenaient habillées de longues capes noires de sorciers.

Ok. Je suis dans le QG de Voldemort. Là j'ai vraiment peur. Je baissais les yeux et constatais que mes mains étaient translucides. Bon, le point positif c'est que je ne suis pas vraiment là.

Un homme se détacha du groupe constitué à l'autre bout de la salle. Je m'empressais de lui emboîter le pas. Il sortit de la salle et emprunta un long couloir encore plus sombre que la salle principale. Il nous fallut un petit moment pour le traverser. Il débouchait sur une petite porte, qui une fois ouverte, menait à un sous-sol. Nous descendîmes les escaliers, qui débouchaient sur une vaste salle, un étroit couloir courait entre des cellules.

Des cellules ? Je m'arrêtais de suivre le Mangemort et m'approchais des barreaux d'une des cellules. À l'intérieur se trouvait plusieurs enfants effrayés. Et parmi eux plusieurs de ceux que j'avais vu se faire enlever.

Je reculais brusquement, terrifiée par la vision d'horreur qui s'étalait sous mes yeux.

Un autre Mangemort entra et passa juste à côté de moi. Il adressa quelques mots au premier je parvins à en saisir des bribes.

\- Deux… traîtres… à côté…

Traîtres ? Ça devait être Blaise et Drago. Je m'empressais de suivre le deuxième Mangemort, qui sortait déjà par une autre porte. Il traversa un palier et ouvrit une porte toute proche. Je pénétrais dans la pièce à sa suite. La scène qui s'y déroulait me glaçât le sang. Drago et Blaise étaient tous les deux à genoux. Le sang ruisselait sur leurs visages et deux hommes menaçants leur tournaient autour. Et me tournant leur dos, face à eux, se trouvait Voldemort.

Mon sang se figea dans mes veines.

\- Où est-elle ?

Elle ? Qui cherche-t-il ?

Je me postais à côté de Voldemord et fis de grands signes à mon frère. Lorsque nous nous transportions l'un face à l'autre nous pouvions nous voir, alors que nous étions invisibles pour le reste du monde. Toutefois, il s'obstinait à ne pas me regarder. Peut-être le lien ne fonctionnait plus si bien que ça…

\- Où est ta sœur ? Je peux sentir sa présence !

Voldemort venait d'attraper Blaise par le col de sa robe de sorcier et le décolla presque de terre. Sa sœur. Mais attendez… sa sœur c'est moi ! Qu'est-ce que Voldemort pouvait bien me vouloir ?

\- Elle n'est pas là.

\- Menteur ! Dis-moi où elle est.

\- Jamais.

Un des sbires de Voldemort décrocha un violent coup de poing à Blaise. Je hurlais de peur.

Voldemort fit un signe à deux des Mangemorts qui attrapèrent chacun les deux garçons et les emmenèrent jusqu'à un cachot isolé.

Un fois les deux Mangemorts sortis de la salle je vis Drago se tourner vers Blaise.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Je t'avais dit d'attendre avant d'essayer de contacter Hermione !

\- Je n'avais pas le choix Drago.

\- Si ! Je t'avais dit que Voldemort était prêt à me laisser retourner à Poudlard en tant qu'informateur.

\- Elle ne t'aurait pas écouté tu l'as trop fait souffrir.

\- Je…

\- Si, si, je t'assure, tu l'as trop fait souffrir.

Blaise avait raison pour la partie souffrance mais je n'étais pas têtue à ce point, je l'aurais écouté s'il m'avait dit que Blaise était en danger.

 _\- Blaise, est-ce que vous allez bien ?_

\- Ça va Hermione ?

\- Elle est là ?

\- Oui, juste devant toi de l'autre côté des barreaux. Elle a tout vu. _Hermione, je t'ai fait venir pour une bonne raison, écoute-moi bien, tu ne dois surtout pas revenir ici même si tu penses que nous sommes en danger._

Je regardais mon frère sans comprendre. Bien sûr que j'allais venir les chercher. J'allais sauver mon frère parce que, et bien… il était mon frère, et Drago parce que… parce que… Enfin bref.

Je voulus répondre à mon frère mais je sentis de nouveau un crochet invisible me tirer en arrière. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je vis Ginny qui me secouait le bras.

\- Hermione ! On doit s'en aller maintenant ! Les Mangemorts attaquent Poudlard !


	6. Chapitre 6 - Départ précipité

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Après un moment d'absence voici le 6ème chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaira!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé et ce que vous avez détesté (écriture, histoire, etc...)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 - Départ précipité**

L'air froid qui se faufilait par la fenêtre entrouverte, me réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit.

Je frissonnais et m'enroulais un peu plus dans la vieille couverture complètement élimée. J'ai la trouille ça c'est sûr. Blaise ne m'avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis bientôt une semaine maintenant et j'étais terrifiée à l'idée que quelque chose leur soit arrivé à lui et à Drago.

Harry, Ron, Ginny et moi étions parvenu à fuir Poudlard avec l'aide de Dumbledore. Après m'avoir réveillé, Ginny m'avait entraîné dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Au loin nous pouvions distinguer les bruits de la bataille. Par chance, nous n'avons croisé aucun Mangemort et nous sommes parvenues sans encombre jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore où Harry et Ron se trouvaient déjà. De là nous avions transplané en direction du Square Grimmaud.

* * *

\- Hermione, tu veux bien me dire où se trouve ma cape d'invisibilité ?

\- Dans ton armoire Harry…

Je poussais un soupir exaspéré. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que nous étions dans la maison des Black à attendre des instructions de l'Ordre. Tout ce que nous avons reçu en quinze jours c'est une courte lettre des Weasley nous ordonnant de ne pas bouger de notre cachette et d'attendre de nouvelles instructions. Donc, nous attendions. Et plus le temps passait plus je commençais à le trouver long. Harry tournait comme un lion en cage, Ron ne disait pas grand-chose et abordait en permanence un air peiné. Ginny, quant à elle était la plus énergique, essayant de nous faire sourire, inventant des jeux histoire de nous faire oublier l'ennui et la peur. Toutefois, ces deux derniers jours son sourire commençait à s'effacer et elle parlait un peu moins.

\- Toujours rien ?

Ron m'avait rejointe dans le salon où je m'étais installée dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu de temps libre pour pouvoir lire.

\- Non, Ron. Toujours rien.

\- Ça commence à être vraiment long…

Et pour la première fois en deux semaines je vis son air triste se changer en véritable anxiété.

\- Ils vont finir par nous écrire Ron.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on aille voir en centre-ville histoire d'évaluer la situation.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Nous faire tuer ! C'est hors de question Ron c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Il faut attendre les instructions de l'Ordre !

\- On ne sait même pas si l'Ordre existe encore Hermione !

Je restai muette de stupéfaction. Ron venait d'énoncer à voix haute ce que tout le monde pensait depuis quelques jours. Ce silence absolu de l'Ordre voulait-il dire que l'organisation n'était plus ? L'attaque de Poudlard avait-elle fait autant de pertes ?

\- Mais…

\- Non Hermione. Nous ne pouvons plus rester ainsi. Harry va devenir complètement fou si nous continuons d'attendre. Nous devons aller voir.

\- Oui je sais mais… Nous devrions au moins attendre que je rétablisse la communication avec Blaise.

\- Non Hermione. Je suis désolé mais si ton frère ne te répond plus c'est qu'il ne peut pas et qu'il ne va pas pouvoir de sitôt.

Je réprimais un frisson. Je savais que Ron avait raison, que si Blaise ne répondait pas c'est qu'il en était empêché. Mais l'idée que je puisse avoir perdu mon frère alors que nous étions devenus si proches me terrifiait.

\- Très bien. Nous irons. Mais Harry reste ici.

\- Ginny aussi.

\- Ce sera nous deux alors.

Ron hocha la tête d'un air grave. Nous étions tout à fait conscients des risques que nous encourions en nous rendant dans Londres mais cela était plus que nécessaire à présent.

Ron reprit la parole.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas leur dire. Harry ne nous laisserait pas y aller sans lui.

\- Je sais…

Un silence s'installa tandis que nous réfléchissions à notre escapade. Une idée me vint à l'esprit.

\- Nous allons quitter la maison vers 7h30. Harry et Ginny dormiront encore et c'est pile l'heure de pointe dans le métro londonien. Nous passerons pour de simples étudiants se rendant en cours. Nous irons jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse.

\- D'accord mais le Chemin de Traverse doit grouiller de Mangemorts.

\- Je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail.

\- J'ai une idée, pourquoi ne pas plutôt aller au siège de la Gazette en nous faisant passer pour des étudiants curieux. Je sais qu'ils emploient des moldus pour effectuer certaines tâches.

Je fixais Ron avec intérêt.

\- Oui, on va faire ça. Mais nous ne devons pas ressembler à ce que nous sommes. Nous n'avons pas le temps de fabriquer du Polynectar. Nous allons donc modifier notre apparence tel que le font les moldus.

Ron acquiesça sans rien ajouter.

\- J'irai chercher de la teinture ce soir et des lentilles. Je t'expliquerai tout vers minuit quand Harry et Ginny seront couchés.

J'allais ajouter quelque chose à propos de vêtements mais Harry entra au même moment dans le salon.

Le silence qui régnait dut lui paraître étrange puis qu'il s'arrêtant et nous jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- Rien du tout, on parlait d'échecs et je disais à Hermione que je la battais dès qu'elle le voulait.

\- Ah.

Harry parut nous croire puisqu'il haussa ses épaules sans rien ajouter. Je regardais Ron d'un air complice avant de me lever et de rejoindre ma chambre.

* * *

Ron et moi avions veillé très tard la veille afin de nous préparer. J'avais teint mes cheveux en noir et avait mis des lentilles de contact bleues. Quant à Ron il était teint en brun et avec un peu de fond de teint nous avions fait disparaître ses tâches de rousseur. Tout cela fait à partir de produits moldus de manière à ce qu'aucun sort ne puisse nous faire retrouver nos apparences habituelles. Nous avions vaguement l'air d'être nous mais personne n'aurait pu prouver nos réelles identités et nous étions donc tranquilles.

L'air froid londonien me mordit les joues lorsque nous nous sommes discrètement échappés du 12 Square Grimmaud. Après avoir marché pendant environ 15 minutes, nous sommes descendus dans le métro et avons foncé vers le centre.

L'air été étouffant dans le métro ce matin-là. Malgré le froid terrible qui s'était abattu sur Londres, les gens transpiraient et tentaient par tous les moyens de ne pas trop se coller aux autres passagers de manière à pouvoir respirer un petit peu.

J'observais attentivement les gens qui m'entouraient. De simples moldus loin de s'imaginer ce qui se tramait dans notre monde. Enfin… loin de s'imaginer que notre monde existait. Mon esprit continua à vagabonder pendant un instant lorsque soudain mes yeux se posèrent sur un objet que jamais je n'aurai imaginé voir dans le métro londonien. Un homme à trois mètres de moi portait un long manteau gris d'où dépassait… une baguette !

J'agrippais la main de Ron tandis mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Un sorcier était à quelques mètres de nous et il suffisait qu'il se retourne et nous serions démasqués.

Ron suivit mon regard et me serra doucement la main comme pour me rappeler que nous ne risquions rien, que nous étions déguisés et que personne ne pouvait nous reconnaître.

Il fallait vraiment que je me calme. Je devais avoir l'air complètement folle, et paraître aussi inquiète pourrait nous apporter plus de problèmes que le fait de nous retrouver à quelques mètres d'un sorcier.

Deux minutes plus tard les portes du métro s'ouvraient et crachaient son flot quotidien de passagers, nous y compris.

Nous sommes retournés à la surface avec rapidité adoptant la démarche d'étudiants pressés, comme en retard à leur premier cours.

En quelques minutes nous étions devant le siège de la Gazette du Sorcier. Commença alors une longue période d'attente. J'ai regardé, postée en face des portes du bâtiment, le flot de sorciers et de sorcières entrant et sortant des bureaux de la Gazette. Certains arboraient des tenues discrètes, qui ne laissait pas paraître qu'ils venaient du monde magique, tandis que d'autres arboraient de longues robes de sorcier noires, signe de leur appartenance à l'armée de Voldemort. Après environ deux heures d'attente je vis une sorcière portant des affaires moldues se faire jeter hors du bâtiment, un carton dans les mains, qui devaient probablement contenir ses affaires. Apparemment elle venait de se faire licencier. Deux raisons expliquaient les licenciements en ces temps de guerre : la première était des propos tenus en faveur des Moldus, la deuxième étant que le nouveau gouvernement avait découvert de probables origines de Sang-Mêlé. La pauvre femme pleurait tout en s'éloignant le plus vite du bâtiment. Elle allait probablement fuir l'Angleterre avec sa famille. Le gouvernement de Voldemort traquait tous ceux qui avaient ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de sang moldu dans les veines, et après un tel licenciement il fallait mieux fuir vers la France ou encore les Etats-Unis. Un bruit attira mon attention me faisant me détourner de la scène à laquelle je venais d'assister. Trois hommes sortaient du bâtiment à la suite de la jeune femme et l'un d'entre eux, le plus grand éclatait de rire tandis qu'il l'observait dans sa fuite.

Le plus grand et portait l'habit des mangemorts, le second, plus petit, portait un costume sombre et se tenait comme s'il était l'homme le plus important du monde. Quant au troisième il m'était étrangement familier. Tandis que je me rapprochais des portes de manière à essayer de le reconnaître un bruit sourd résonna derrière moi. Il venait de la ruelle où Ron était caché. De la fumée s'échappait de cette même ruelle et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Alors que je m'élançais dans la direction e Ron en espérant qu'il allait bien, ce dernier s'extirpa de la fumée et se mit à courir dans ma direction, agitant les bras et hurlant à pleins poumons.

\- Hermione ! Cours !

Son cri alerta les trois hommes qui se retournèrent vivement, intrigués par le bruit. Et je compris en croisant les yeux noisette du troisième homme que face à moi se tenait Blaise Zabini. Mon frère. Cela faisait des jours que j'attendais qu'il me fasse un signe n'importe lequel de manière à ce que je sache qu'il allait bien mais lui était en train de copiner avec les mangemorts. Mon cœur se brisa à cette pensée.

Ron continuait de courir dans ma direction me hurlant inlassablement de courir. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire un pas. J'étais paralysée par l'apparition de cet être si cher qui m'avait trahi. Qui nous avait tous trahis.

Soudain une deuxième explosion retentit et je vis Ron s'effondrer par terre. Mon corps se mit à fonctionner de nouveau et alors que je m'élançais en direction de mon ami, une voix bien connue se fit entendre dans ma tête.

 _\- Hermione, cours._

La stupeur me stoppa net. Je me tournais en direction de mon frère, tournant le dos à Ron de manière à ce que mon corps soit un rempart entre lui et nos assaillants. Je brandis ma baguette, j'étais habitée par une fureur nouvelle.

\- Comment oses-tu ? Hurlais-je, tant silencieusement dans ma tête que bruyamment. Ainsi j'étais certaine que mon message serait très clair. Il m'avait trahi, plus jamais il n'aurait ma confiance. Plus jamais il ne serait mon frère.

Il me lança un regard sévère. Ses compagnons avaient tiré leurs baguettes, prêts à attaquer.

 _\- Va-t-en._

Comment osait-il me donner de tels ordres ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre lorsque je sentis une présence à mes côtés. Je tournais la tête et me rendis compte que Drago Malfoy se tenait à mes côtés. Avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de réfléchir il me saisissait par le bras et nous faisait transplaner.

* * *

\- Lâche-moi !

Je me dégageais de l'emprise de Drago le plus rapidement possible. Ron. Il fallait que j'aille chercher Ron.

\- Hermione ! Ne fais pas ça !

\- Quoi donc ? Aller chercher mon meilleur ami que tu as abandonné ? Bien sur que je vais le faire !

Mais quelque chose m'empêchait de transplaner et j'avais beau le désirer de toutes mes forces, je n'y parvins pas.

\- Tu n'y arriveras pas. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'épuiser à essayer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Des larmes avaient commencé à couler sur mes joues. Ma colère se mêlait à une tristesse immense.

\- Je me suis entraîné.

\- Entraîné à quoi ? À faire de la magie noire ? À devenir un Mangemort ?

Drago me regarda avec une tristesse infinie. Comment osait-il avoir l'air si triste ? Une semaine sans nouvelle de mon frère et de celui que j'aime et je les retrouve en train de fricoter avec l'ennemi.

\- Hermione, s'il te plaît, rentrons.

J'étais animée d'une telle rage que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que nous venions d'atterrir devant le Square Grimmaud. Devant le numéro 12 se tenaient Harry et Ginny qui me regardait avec stupéfaction.

\- Où est-ce qu'Hermione et toi vous êtes embrassés pour la première fois ?

La stupéfaction avait rapidement laissé place à de la méfiance et Harry avait sauté sur Malfoy, sa baguette pointée vers lui.

\- Dans le jardin du Square Grimmaud.

Harry me jeta un regard interrogateur, et j'acquiesçais légèrement. Vous me direz : « Mais comment Harry peut-il savoir que tu es bien Hermione Granger ? D'autant que tu es déguisée ? ». La réponse est simple. Nous nous sommes tous les quatre, avec Ginny et Ron, liés par un sort simple mais très puissant qui nous permet de nous reconnaître en toutes circonstances.

Je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce depuis le moment où Harry avait abaissé sa baguette et je fixais le néant. Mon meilleur ami me prit pas les épaules et me fit lentement rentrer dans la maison des Black.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que je n'avais pas décroché le moindre mot. Ginny m'avait, à l'aide de la magie, rendu mon apparence première et s'occupait de moi tous les jours.

Mais je persistais dans un mutisme qui me rendait un peu plus supportable la douleur d'avoir perdu Ron. Ginny avait beau m'assurer que ce n'était pas de ma faute et que Ron connaissait les risques, je m'en voulais terriblement. Mais j'en voulais encore plus à Malfoy. Comment pouvait-il devenir un mangemort et revenir vers nous comme si de rien n'était. Une semaine c'est court, mais apparemment largement suffisant pour passer de la magie blanche à la magie noire.

Harry était venu m'expliquer que le matin même où Ron et moi étions partis, il avait reçu une lettre de l'Ordre nous sommant de rester cacher encore quelques temps. Les mangemorts avaient installés des dispositifs d'explosifs magiques permettant de révéler la véritable apparence de quelqu'un que le changement soit magique ou moldu. Ainsi Ron avait été démasqué et avait voulu me prévenir de manière à ce que je puisse m'enfuir. Mais Malfoy avait dû intervenir et se compromettre dans son infiltration des mangemorts.

C'était très certainement la partie que me faisait le plus douter. Etait-il vraiment un espion à la solde de l'Ordre ? Pouvions-nous lui faire confiance ? Harry avait l'air de penser que oui.

Il était toutefois hors de question que je lui parle. Je lui en voulais beaucoup trop. Ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas d'Harry et de Ginny. Ce qui m'énervait encore plus.

* * *

\- Hermione !

Je descendis lentement les escaliers, absolument pas pressée de croiser Malfoy. Alors que j'avais à peine posé un pied dans la cuisine, Harry me sauta dessus, une lettre à la main.

\- C'est de Lili !

Lili était une amie française que j'avais longtemps fréquentée lorsque mes parents m'emmenaient encore en France. Je ne l'avais plus revue depuis quelques années maintenant, mais face à la situation que devions affronter je m'étais résignée à lui demander de l'aide.

En plus d'être française, elle était aussi une sorcière qui étudiait à BeauxBâtons. Je décachetais la lettre, parfaitement consciente que trois paires d'yeux impatientes me scrutaient.

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Je suis aussi contente d'apprendre que tu vas bien mais affreusement triste de savoir qu'un de tes amis a été emprisonné par le gouvernement de Voldemort. Il me semble être tellement loin d'être tout ça ici. Le gouvernement magique français n'a pas l'air d'avoir conscience du danger qui est en suspens au-dessus de nos têtes et nous continuons de vivre comme nous l'avons toujours fait._

 _Toutefois, j'ai parlé à ma directrice et en tant qu'ancienne amie de Dumbledore, elle accepte de vous recevoir dans notre belle école et de vous apporter toute l'aide dont vous aurez besoin. Tu trouveras toutes les instructions pour te rendre en toute sécurité à BeauxBâtons sur un autre feuillet que j'ai joint à ma lettre._

 _J'espère te voir très bientôt._

 _Lili_

Et bien apparemment nous allons en France.


End file.
